


Willow

by taelight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelight/pseuds/taelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon first meets taekwoon when he moves into the house two miles away from taekwoon's. (also neo from age 13-30)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from the song Willow by Jasmine Thompson! i meant 2 make this sad but i couldnt bring myself to!!!!! i love neo too much

hakyeon first meets taekwoon when he moves into the house two miles away from taekwoon's.

they're thirteen, awkward and lanky. hakyeon was adventurous, almost too mischievous. and in complete contrast, possessing a terrible sense of direction. he gets lost after walking one block away from his front porch, but his pride outweighed the minor embarrassment of asking a grown up for help. he keeps walking, following the flowing river's gushing water, walking till his small feet felt heavy with weights dragging them down. he looked up, saw the dark clouds close in behind him. he shivered, clutching the lapels of his coat closer together. he runs, alternating his focus between the road before him and the dark clouds behind, making them out to be a large lump of angry grey enemies.   
maybe he was too focused on the clouds and when he turned back to look, he felt his foot collide into something hard and before his brain could register anything, he landed, face down on the asphalt.  
it took him a couple of seconds to regain composure and he peered up from his position, meeting the squinted eyes of another boy, as if glaring down at him.   
"my rock," the boy's voice was soft, almost a contrast to his angry eyes.   
hakyeon composes himself, props himself up and back onto his feet. he looks to the right and he sees a rock, kicked to the grass patch beside the water and teetering on the edge of the bank.  
"excuse me? your rock?" hakyeon frowns.  
"yes," the boy squints his eyes even further. hakyeon thinks he looks like a cat. "i want it back."  
hakyeon's confused, but he runs over to the grass and picks it up, hands it over to the boy. the boy grabs the rock almost possessively and hakyeon decides, he likes this boy.   
"what's your name, i'm hakyeon," hakyeon grins.  
the boy hesitates for a moment before inhaling, "taekwoon."   
a thought then hits hakyeon, hard.   
"um, taekwoon," hakyeon says sheepishly. "i'm kind of lost?"   
taekwoon almost grunts. "where?"  
hakyeon breathes a little easier, a sigh of relief. he tells taekwoon his adress and taekwoon looks like he's about to murder him, but directs him home anyway.   
hakyeon gets home safely, but his mother lectures him for an hour.  
his mind's on taekwoon, however. he thinks taekwoon is good, and he decides that he likes taekwoon.

hakyeon finds himself venturing to the place he tripped over taekwoon's rock again, this time all armed and ready with a (self drawn) map (consisting of a bunch of shitty scribbles and an x marked "taekwoon") and an umbrella.

he meets taekwoon again, and he realises two things: taekwoon doesn't speak much, taekwoon doesn't smile much either. 

he keeps doing this every two days and on his tenth visit, he thinks he saw taekwoon smile a little. 

on his fourteenth birthday, he decides to have a birthday party. his mother thinks he'd made good friends in his new school, but really all he wanted to do was invite taekwoon. (his mother was a little shocked when hakyeon only wrote one invitation card and when only one boy turned up at the party)

when they're fifteen, hakyeon's already stuck to taekwoon like glue. he found out that they went to the same school at his birthday party a year ago and they're literally joined at the hip at every lunch break. most of their classmates thought hakyeon was crazy, chatting animatedly with someone who they thought equivalent to a brick wall. hakyeon did all the talking indeed, but taekwoon wasn't a wall — he did all the listening.

when they reached sixteen, hakyeon came out to taekwoon.  
 he expected taekwoon to be taken aback, was afraid that their friendship would dissipate or vanish entirely. it didn't happen, and hakyeon's fears and worries were taken away when taekwoon flashed a small smile, the corners of his lips barely turning up, before pulling hakyeon into the warm embrace he'd come to love, though so rarely experienced. 

when they're seventeen, taekwoon kisses hakyeon.   
it was in the winter when it happened, hakyeon wrapped in a big red scarf up to his nose as they walked along the concrete path now covered in a cloud of white snow. it was a silent walk, a comfortable stillness between them that was once uncomfortable but something they eventually started to take comfort in. hakyeon forgot his gloves that day, his hands were starting to freeze over. he'd looked over at taekwoon's warm looking gloves, then decided to slip his hands into his as discreetly as possible. he did it, but landed up shocking taekwoon so much he completely stopped in his tracks, turning to look at hakyeon. taekwoon's brown scarf was wrapped all the way up to his chin, but hakyeon didn't miss the flush of red across his cheeks and to his ears.   
the silence between them is now even mire tense, however not incredibly uncomfortable. taekwoon doesn't withdraw his hand. from the corner of his eye, hakyeon sees taekwoon's free hand travel up to his face. he sees taekwoon gulp, too, as he uses his shaky index finger to pull down hakyeon's scarf, revealing chapped lips and rosy cheeks. taekwoon leans forward. hakyeon's heart clenches, skips a beat and stops, almost all at once.  
and then it happens, he feels takewoon's lips pressed lightly against his, rough and nearly as chapped as his. his scarf is trapped between their chins and the angle is a little off but it's okay, it's perfect to him. (and to taekwoon too)

they are eighteen, and very much in love.  
they were on another walk, this time during spring. taekwoon's hand is wrapped around hakyeon's smaller.   
"we should plant a tree," taekwoon says.  
"a tree?" hakyeon laughs, stops in his tracks to look at taekwoon.  
"a willow tree," taekwoon smiles a little. "we can carve our names on it."   
hakyeon laughs again, but nods and agrees.  
they buy seeds and gardening materials the next day, then get to planting their tree.   
when they're done, there's soil on their hands and clothes. taekwoon has a brown patch on his face from when he decided to scratch his itching nose with his dirty hands. hakyeon thinks it's cute, laughs, then smears more soil onto his cheeks.

they are nineteen, and their willow tree is growing well.

they are twenty, and taekwoon makes love to hakyeon for the first time.  
first times aren't always the best — it's awkward and taekwoon has to sheepishly pull out his phone for a quick google search in the middle to make sure what he's doing is correct. it hurts at first, for hakyeon, but his brain somehow became occupied with the thoughts of taekwoon's pallid fingertips pressed into the skin of his thighs, taekwoon's warm breath on his neck, and suddenly, it doesn't hurt so much anymore. the first thrust is uncomfortable and foreign, the second is bliss and a shameless moan escaping hakyeon's lips. he gets embarrassed after that, burrying his reddening face into taekwoon's shoulder. hakyeon doesn't see, but taekwoon smiles when he feels hakyeon's warm cheek against his neck. 

they're twenty one, and their willow tree is getting bigger and growing well.

they're twenty two, and taekwoon and hakyeon buy a house.   
at some point, they decided that the time they spent together wasn't enough. it happens suddenly, when hakyeon stumbles upon an ad about a house on the road they met on for rent. the idea was spontaneous, too, but he looked up at taekwoon with shining eyes, "let's move in together, taekwoon-ie."  
and the next thing they know, they were carrying mulitiple boxes with sweat slicked skin, a grin resting upon their features despite the exhaustion.  
when they finished moving everything, hakyeon smiled and pressed a kiss to taekwoon's cheek. "we're home," he says, then decides that he likes the word "home".

they're twenty three, the willow tree is still growing. taekwoon thinks it would be big enough to carve their names on in a couple of years.

they're twenty four, and hakyeon proposes to taekwoon.  
hakyeon suggests they go for a walk and tells taekwoon that he wanted to see their neighbourhood again. taekwoon agrees, lets hakyeon slip his smaller hands into his. the silence they've always had is still there, but hakyeon feels uneasy. his fingers are playing with the ring in his pocket and hus heartbeat is erratic. they keep walking and they reach the exact place where they met, a few meters away from taekwoon's house and the same spot that cha hakyeon tripped over jung taekwoon's rock.  
"taekwoon-ie," hakyeon starts. "this is the place we first met. did you know? when i first met you, i'd already decided i liked you. i'm so glad i got to spend the past few years of my life with you."  
hakyeon's heart is beating too fast, too quickly.  
"so, i want to spend the rest of my life with you," hakyeon reaches out, takes taekwoon's hand into his. he slowly gets onto one knee and sees the shock in taekwoon's yes. "jung taekwoon, will you marry me?"   
taekwoon nods a little and hakyeon literally screams, hops up from his position and jumps at taekwoon. he wraps his arms around taekwoon, hooks his legs on the back of his thighs.   
"i love you, hakyeon," taekwoon's voice is barely a whisper.   
"i love you, too," hakyeon beams. "so much."  
(taekwoon has to lock himself in the bathroom to cry for thirty minutes)

they are twenty five, and they get married.   
their wedding ceremony was held at a beach. they invite their families and a couple of friends. hakyeon remembers seeing taekwoon smile so wide, wider than he'd ever remembered.   
taekwoon remembers hakyeon walking down the aisle, wearing a pastel pink suit and flowers in his hair. taekwoon also remembers thinking that hakyeon was the most beautiful person he'd seen.   
at the end of the ceremony, taekwoon gives hakyeon a rock, or his pet rock, more specifically. hakyeon breaks down then and there, sobbing into taekwoon's shoulder as friends and family looked on at the grown man crying over a rock on his wedding day.

they are twenty six, taekwoon says they'll carve their names into the tree next year.

they are twenty seven, and on their wedding anniversary, they carve their names into the willow tree.  
taekwoon holds the blade in his hands as he carves something with a circle and lines sticking out.  
"what's that," hakyeon laughs and points at taekwoon's failed stickman.  
"you," taekwoon sounds extremely serious, eyes focused on his tree masterpiece.  
"is that really how you see me?" hakyeon says in an (mock) offended tone and taekwoon snorts.  
hakyeon draws a heart with their names in it and taekwoon tells him it's too cheesy (and that his picture of him and hakyeon on a horse is way better).

they are twenty eight, and they get a new addition to their family.  
they never planned for it, but one day taekwoon comes home from work with a fucking cat in in hands. he begs hakyeon to let him keep it and hakyeon really wants to refuse, but the way taekwoon and the cat both stare at him pleadingly made him agree eventually.

they are twenty nine, and they have their first big fight. hakyeon ignores taekwoon for two days, taekwoon cries for one day straight.  
they do make up eventually, though, when taekwoon can't take it anymore and pins hakyeon to the wall and kisses him messily, fingers tangled in his hair.

they are thirty, and they are still, very very much in love.  
(their willow tree is also very very healthy)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is also nobody proofreads my shit m sorry


End file.
